Dudas disipadas
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Eran pocos días en los que se cuestionaba de seguir o no con el estilo de vida que llevaba, pero pronto recordaba a toda esa gente que lo necesitaba y las dudas se esfumaban rápidamente. La gente lo necesitaba, y Day siempre estaría ahí para ellos.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo pertenece a Marie Lu._

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia participa en <em>_**"¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!"**__ del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dudas disipadas<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>En días como esos Day se cuestionaba seriamente en seguir con el estilo de vida que llevaba.<p>

Había asaltado un vehículo que se dirigía al hospital del sector Ruby con suministros. No fue fácil, el auto era blindado y lo custodiaban cuatro policías. Usualmente había uno o dos, nunca cuatro, así que por eso decidió asaltarlo, debía tener algunas vacunas o medicamentos difíciles de conseguir. El recorrido del auto se lo sabía de memoria, conocía sus paradas y la gente que lo transportaba, qué armas portaban y qué tan difícil sería penetrar el auto. Un policía conducía y otro iba como su copiloto, los dos restantes estaban en la parte de atrás, en donde guardaban los suministros. Day elaboró un plan rigurosamente creado así que nada podría salir mal, o al menos eso creyó.

Todo iba como había planeado. El auto se detuvo en una esquina y dos de los cuatro policías fueron a un local cercano a comprar comida. Los otros dos descendieron del vehículo y hablaban apoyados en el capó. Day observaba la escena por la ventana del primer piso de un edificio abandonado. Tenía exactamente cuatro minutos para lograr su cometido antes de que los policías que compraban comida volvieran. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan —que muchas veces no pasaba— demoraría justo los cuatro minutos.

Se acercó por detrás del auto sigilosamente. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su capucha negra y su cabello teñido de negro por pintura por precaución. La República no conocía cómo se veía y quería que se mantuviera de ese modo. Abrir la cerradura del auto sería fácil, lo que le costaría un poco más será abrir las puertas y entrar sin ser descubierto. Por suerte la calle en que estaban era poco transitada y no pasaban transeúntes que pudieran delatarlo —aunque a nadie del sector Lake le importaba que le robaran a unos policías—. Soltó un suspiro y relajó sus manos para abrir la cerradura con mayor facilidad y sigilo. Emitió un pequeño clic y cedió ante la maestría de Day con un clip. Abrió la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y a la vez rápido para no que no lo pillaran. Adentro había exactamente lo que Day pensó que habría. Abrió un poco más la puerta para que pudiera caber y entró.

Tomó rápidamente unos frascos y jeringas, unas pastillas y otras cosas que también podrían servirle. Los metió todos en una bolsa que llevaba colgada en el hombro y se dio la vuelta para salir. Tenía el presentimiento que cuando se bajara del auto, los cuatro hombres estarían apuntándole con sus armas.

No fue así. Y Day lo agradeció.

Cerró las puertas, ya sin preocuparse de hacerlo cautelosamente. El ruido alertó a los dos policías que hablaban apoyados en el capó. Day vio de reojo que los otros dos salían del local con unas bolsas en sus gordas manos. Policías uno y dos le hicieron una seña a policías tres y cuatro. Uno y dos desenfundaron sus armas y tres y cuatro dejaron las bolsas con comida en el interior del auto para luego hacer lo mismo que uno y dos. Day pensó en un plan alternativo, por suerte, como sus planes nunca salían bien, era bueno improvisando. Se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría a correr hacia la otra calle y tampoco a llegar al edificio en el que estaba antes. Los policías se acercaban y él se quedaba sin tiempo.

Hizo lo único —y más estúpido— que se le ocurrió; esconderse bajo el auto, en el primer lugar que esos cuatro buscarían. Vio los ocho pies moverse, cuatro a cada lado del vehículo. Cuando llegaron al frente de la puerta y ya no estaban a los lados, Day se arrastró hacia un lado y salió de abajo del auto, justo antes de que miraban a ver si había alguien escondido ahí. Se mantuvo agachado y con la mirada fija en los cuatro y retrocedió de a poco hasta llegar al borde del auto. Day miró una piedra y se planteó en lanzarla a la cabeza de unos de los cuatro hombres que ahora buscaban dispersos al ladrón. Decidió que no sería muy inteligente.

Echó a correr a la esquina más cercana. Casi lo iba a lograr cuando sintió las pisadas de los policías y el sonido de un arma al dispararse. Un dolor punzante se extendió por todo su hombro, nublándole la vista por unos segundos. Sentía que se desmayaría, pero no podía hacerlo. Le dijo a su hombro que aguantara un poco más. Por suerte, la adrenalina le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y disipar el dolor.

Dobló por la esquina y oyó la maldición de uno de los cuatro. Day corrió aún más rápido, forzando sus piernas al máximo, y desapareció entre las calles maltrechas del sector Lake.

Al llegar con Tess, ella soltó un grito. La sangre de seguro había manchado toda su ropa y su cara debía estar pálida y demacrada. Day no quería verse ni el hombro ni nada por lo mismo. Tess le hizo recostarse y empezó a hacer lo que hacía mejor; curar a Day.

Cuando terminó, Day tenía el hombro vendado y la hemorragia había cesado.

—Gracias, Tess —susurró con pocas fuerzas.

—Necesitarás comer algo para recuperar fuerzas —dijo ella—. Ay, Day, no debiste hacerlo, te dije que no lo hicieras, pero tú nunca me escuchas.

Day sonrió de lado y miró a Tess con cariño.

—Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabes. Mamá está enferma, también lo está un montón de gente del sector Lake y no tienen medicamentos —Day aceptó el agua que Tess le ofrecía y siguió hablando—. Los del sector Ruby no morirán por unos pocos remedios robados, ellos sí. Además, deben tener bóvedas llenas de medicamentos. Sabes lo _**avaros **_que son.

—Lo sé, Day, lo sé. Es solo que cuando estás allá afuera me preocupo mucho, temo que algún día no vuelvas más y salga en las noticias que al fin de atraparon.

—Ey, chica, nadie me atrapará —Day le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a Tess para tranquilizarla, lo que provocó un tenue sonrojo de su parte.

Day siguió sonriendo hasta que Tess se fue a comprar unos alimentos para darle. En el momento en que se fue, Day soltó un gemido de dolor y parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Pensó en su mamá y Anden, en su hermano John y en todas esas personas que morían por enfermedades y de inanición. Pensó en que la gente de los sectores altos, que no tenían que preocuparse de no tener algo que comer y de pestes, que lo tenían todo fácil. Apretó los puños con rabia.

Eran pocos días en los que se cuestionaba de seguir o no con el estilo de vida que llevaba, pero pronto recordaba a toda esa gente que lo necesitaba y las dudas se esfumaban rápidamente. La gente lo necesitaba, y Day siempre estaría ahí para ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeno, el final no me convence. Lo digo por el último párrafo, no sé, quedó medio rarito :_

_Espero que Day me haya quedado IC, o al menos un poco. AL principio sentía que estaba escribiendo sobre June, con tanto plan y stuffs XD _


End file.
